


Breaking the Rules

by cosmicsthetics



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Dystopian World, F/F, fashion police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsthetics/pseuds/cosmicsthetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. No horizontal stripes<br/>2. Women must wear women’s clothing and men must wear men’s clothing. <br/>3. Don’t mix prints<br/>4. If you carry a purse, it must match your shoes<br/>5. No white after Labor Day</p><p>They were simple rules. <br/>And yet she still broke every single one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

As fashion progressed in the world throughout the years, the amount of fashion rules grew as well. At first these simple rules had been guidelines of what to wear and what to avoid buying. But slowly things started to change as these rules became more prominent in the world and eventually evolved into laws. There were dozens of fashion rules and laws enforced to the public by the fashion police, but there were five rules, known as the ‘fearful five’ that were the highest crimes in the fashion world, and were the highly imposed on the public.

1\. No horizontal stripes  
2\. Women must wear women’s clothing and men must wear men’s clothing.   
3\. Don’t mix prints  
4\. If you carry a purse, it must match your shoes  
5\. No white after Labor Day

Maria Reynolds known for her killer red lipstick and for presiding over the aforementioned fashion police. She took her job seriously, striking fear in the hearts of those who even have had the idea of breaking a rule. The fashion police, once a pop culture joke, now terrified the public more than any other law enforcement branch.

Actually they terrified most of the public.

A young woman living in the heart of New York City, by the name of Peggy Schuyler was the lead offender of the fashion police. Coming from a rich family, she was expected to be like her older sisters and be any honorable lawful woman. Instead she openly spoke out against the rules every day, drawing crowds of hundreds of people everyday to listen to her speeches. Everyday she broke the rules and enjoyed every second of it. And she never stopped, no matter how many officers chased her through the streets or how many times she was fined. 

One Thursday in the middle of November, seemingly no different than any other day that week, or that month for that matter, Peggy Schuyler had decided to break all five rules. of the fearful five. She left the house that morning, wearing a white and black men's horizontal striped shirt, with floral leggings and shoes that didn’t match her purse in the slightest. As she walked down the street with a smirk on her face, Peggy felt all eyes on her as heads turned and people gasped. 

“PEGGY SCHUYLER-” The distant yell of an officer seeing her and starting the chase. The smirk on her face grew as she took off down the street, the crowd parting for her. Everyone in New York City knew Peggy Schuyler and respected her, despite her being a wanted felon. However what the crowd didn’t expect was to see the one and only Maria Reynolds chasing Peggy down the street. 

Peggy rounded a corner and glanced back, not letting herself slow down in the slightest. She weaved her way through the streets of downtown New York, never slowing in her speed. She turned into an alley and ran face first into Maria. Muttering a string of curses as Maria backed her against the fence. Glancing around and evaluating all her escape options, she decided to butter Maria up first into believing she truly had Peggy trapped.

“I guess you finally got me Reynolds.” Peggy sighed, with defeat showing on her face. A triumphant smirk grew on Maria’s face.

“You run and run Schuyler, but I've finally got you where you can't run anywhere.” Maria took a step towards Peggy. “How does it feel to have nowhere to go.”

Grabbing Peggy’s wrists in one of her hands, Maria took another step towards Peggy, leaving barely an inch between them. Slightly unnerved now, Peggy held her ground and stood up taller. 

“I'm not afraid of you Reynolds, you and your stupid fashion rules, restricting people's lives. When I dress like this I finally feel like I can be myself.” A smirk grew on Peggy’s face, “not that you would know about being yourself as all you do is act on your husband’s behalf.”

Maria froze for a second before mentally slapping herself for showing weakness and staring directly into Peggy’s eyes. “James is not my husband, and I do nothing for him, as he is nothing to me.”

“Aw look at the uptight Maria Reynolds all upset, was it something I said?” Peggy taunted. Expecting Maria to roll her eyes and shoot back with a snarky response, Peggy was unprepared for Maria smashing their lips together. 

Peggy was surprised to say the least. Surprised that Maria was kissing her. Surprised that she was kissing Maria back. Surprised that she had never realized how much she wanted this. Peggy broke this kiss for air, and stared straight into Maria’s eyes. 

“Got something to say for yourself Reynolds?” Maria rolled her eyes and kissed Peggy again. Smirking into the kiss the youngest Schuyler bit Maria’s bottom lip, causing the woman to groan into her kiss. 

When the kiss was broken again, no words were spoken between the two women, just a silent agreement that the next day, Peggy would break the rules again, and Maria would chase her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of my best friends for her birthday, and I decided to post it as well as I really like how this one turned out! 
> 
> -trashilton


End file.
